LUNCH: A batman story
by ErnieRobinRainbow
Summary: Adeline, Kennedy, and Lilac have always had a shitty life. Between their parents dying and getting stuck with crappy foster parents these Gotham triplets couldn't have it worse. Until one day, when a certain car and a certain hero take away the only thing they have- Each Other. (This story was written for a nongraded writing class by myself and fanfiction user Galapagos turtle)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I was laying on my bed like I often did on lonely Friday afternoons with nothing to do. I laid there, staring at the ceiling and finding shapes in the cracks. "That one's a dog. That's one's a cloud. That one's a squiggle." Yes, it was a very intriguing matter. After a while I became aware of the presence of my sister Adeline, or Addy for short. She was sitting on her bed staring at me, lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. "Thanks for adding excitement to this dull evening, Addy."  
"You're welcome," She said sarcastically, and though I didn't see her I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.  
"I think she's being very interesting!" I jumped off my bed, startled to hear that underneath it Lilac had been creeping the whole time.  
"C'mon Lilac! You know how annoying that is!" I yelled as she dragged herself out from under my bed.  
"My apologies for being bored, gosh!" She pouted. We heard angry footsteps coming down the basement stairs.  
"What's with all the noise you ungrateful bratty twerps?!" My angry foster father yelled before he opened the door. "I swear they don't pay us enough to take care of you punkers! What the hell are you doin'?!" Lilac slipped out of sight right as the door was opened, and when he entered she jumped out yelling "boo!"  
He stumbled back into the hall for a moment, before charging back in screaming "That's enough you lousy little low-life!" He rose his hairy sweaty hand and brought it down swiftly upon Lilac's face.  
"No!" I screamed, running to my crying sister and stepping defensively in front of her.  
"That's what you get for being such a braindead bimbo!" He slammed the basement door and locked it, forcing us to stay inside. With his temper we didn't know when we would ever get out. The foster system was useless and corrupt.  
As I was fuming angrily, and Lilac was rubbing her red face, Adeline was thinking of a plan. Though our room was underground, just a foot or so stuck up above and a small window let the sunshine in. "Our way out!" Addy concluded.  
"Okay, no way I can fit in that!" I downed.  
"Me neither." Lilac agreed. "The smallest will have to go through the window and let us out."  
"Who's that?" Addy asked, already knowing the answer.  
"You." I said.  
"Oh."  
We shoved her through the small window and waited for her to return. We didn't talk to each other, just sat until the handle of the door began to move. The door opened to Adeline and we followed her out while Lilac still held her bruised cheek. Her tears had stopped flowing but my anger still grew.  
We left the house as sneaky as possible. Its not like they would notice us anyway, they are too caught up in their own dumb lives to even notice us. So what else to do but leave. we walked through town as the sun began to set on a horrible day.  
We made it to the middle of town, making small talk with each other and trying not to talk about what had happened. Sirens began to ring behind us heading to the large bank. I jumped out of my skin when I heard them, they came from nowhere and interrupted the peace and quiet that was there. It wasn't normal in Gotham and always short lived.  
The cops set up a perimeter with their yellow tape, Adeline, Lilac, and I stood in the street with the other spectators. We all were waiting for one person, Batman, to come and save the day. like always when there was a crime the Bat Symbol lit up the now dark sky.

There was a roaring in the air as people began to move back, to give a big black car space. "C'mon" I said motioning my sisters to the side.

The car swerved, not a lot, just that much, just enough to hit someone. It took someone out and without even touching me it took part of my heart out too. It was charging towards us, when I felt Lilac pull me out of the way. Addy was still in it's path, frozen with fear.

"NO!" I yelled. "LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. The car rushed by us, pushing Adeline down. It crushed her beneath it's tires and it was gone in an instant.

"Adeline NO!" Lilac screeched. We ran towards her still body, to where it laid on the sidewalk. We rolled her onto her back, shook her shoulders and begged her to wake up. But she was gone, her eyes would not open, her mouth wouldn't release a breath. "Addy, please wake up. Addy!" Lilac kept shaking her and talking to her like Addy was listening.

"Lil, stop." I whispered. "It's not gonna work." Tears broke free from my eyes and flowed silently down my face, Lilac sobbed. I sat beside her laying a hand on her shoulder and grabbing Addy's limp hand.

"Oh God!" I heard someone yell. "A girl's been hit!"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Who hit her?!"

"Did someone get the license plate?!"

"No! It went to fast!" They didn't see the plate because there wasn't one, and no one really remembers the car's appearance. But I did. The image as burned into my brain, the tires the doors, everything. A slick black car without a license plate and a well known symbol on the side. The Batmobile.

Batman had killed my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Back at the house, in our small smelly living room we watched our foster parents pretend to cry on the news. "She was so young!" My foster mom sobbed, you could see her eyes secretly smiling at the audience.

We left the living room tired of their fake sympathy. I followed lilac into our basement bedroom, as she sobbed for our lost sister.

"It's going to be okay, Lil." I told her, holding her as we sat on Adelines bed. I was devastated, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't see an end to the misery. Addy, Lilac, and I we had been triplets, and now we were only two thirds of a whole. I looked up to the still open window that addy had crawled through just hours before. Tears flowed from my eyes and I held back my sobs.

"Come on kids it's time for dinner." 'Dad' called from upstairs as if nothing had happen. it angered me how he took the death of one of his 'daughters', he didn't even care, she died and no one would notice by morning. "Come on i'm not waiting forever." He yelled, as he did right before his anger flared.

"C'mon, we need to go." I stood up as i told her, "We need to go, forever ."

"You mean run away?" Lilac asked, staring at me surprised.

"Yes, we must exact our revenge on Batman! We need to leave tonight!"

"Okay," Lilac cheered. "Yay! I've been waiting to get away! I just needed a good reason to."

"Like a dead sister?" I asked.

"Like a dead sister."

At ten o'clock we were in bed, pretending to be asleep. Our plan was simple enough- break the window and tear out the window frame so we could fit through. Easy, right? But our night turned into so much more. the parents came to tuck us in and to make sure we were there like they always did. We didn't react to their talking just laid there like logs. when they left we instantly stood and played with the window. out we went. out onto the street running through town finally free from those wretched people.

We made it to the main road of town where the accident happened. We acted like nothing was wrong with that spot, but everything was wrong with it. i knew that we shouldn't have been out that late given this city's reputation, but we now had no place to go.

I shivered as we paced across street after street, Gotham really didn't go to sleep at night. Many cars still raced down the winding roads going home late or going to work early, and it was like every pair of headlights was a pair of eyes. They watched us, asking "why are you out here so late?"

Which was weird because headlights can't talk.

As we worked our way to the quieter parts of the city it became darker and calmer. But it was the part of town for criminals, and poor and broken families that screamed at each other behind their shut windows. A much greater evil, was slinking in the shadows. Smiling at us, watching us, and he was holding his circus-time weapons at the ready.

We happened down a dark and creepy alley, hoping to find shelter. A nice, homey, refrigerator box would've been perfect. Instead we found a madman. With his wild green hair and painted on smile we thought at first he was a clown. Soon that clowny illusion slipped away, for even the circus paint couldn't cover the ghastly scars on his face. "Hello children," He said, his voice laced with venom.

"Stay still," I whispered harshly. "Stupid people can only see you when you move."

"Ah, yes! But we can hear you from a mile away!" He cooed. I grabbed Lilac's hand and prepared run away but the Joker's long legs swiftly caught up to us. "Nice try!" He laughed maniacally, sounding more like a crazy man in a trailer than a you're every day well dressed supervillain. Now we were in the middle of an unpopulated street, and the Joker was standing just feet away. My heartbeat quickened scared something might happen to me and lilac too.

He walked closer as we backed away. Closer and closer to the sidewalk and the brick building. There seemed to be no escaping him he was going to kill us. "Wait look" I shouted pointing to nothing hoping he would fall for my brilliant didn't work like i figured it wouldn't but it was a good try. He kept coming closer and we backed up, trying to step over the curb. Lilac tripped and fell to the ground. That was when the Joker made his move. I tried to pull her up so we could run but it wasn't working. He came and pulled her arm and dragged me and her behind.

"Come here into my office." He laughed. I could just leave but i had to keep hold of my other sister, I couldn't lose her too. I pulled and pulled with all my might. But the Joker was just too strong. He stopped us in front of a random open storm drain. He yanked her arm and i lost her hand. I tried to grab it back but she was already shoved down the black hole. I didn't know what to do. I stood dumbstruck and he pushed me in too.

I fell and fell through a long dark tunnel. For a moment I felt like Alice, falling down the rabbit hole for bits and pieces of random junk were spilled around the hole. He was a madman, that Joker. Eventually the falling stopped and I hit a jumpy trampoline i was bounced onto a brightly colored bed where my sister lay. Suddenly a large cage came up from the floor and surrounded us, trapping us. "Damn it!" I yelled. I grasped the bars of my cage and shook them angrily. "Let me out of here!"

"No girls," The Joker came falling down the hole, somersaulting and landing in a big purple armchair. "You see I need you for a very important business trip. But now, you're in bed, you look sleepy and it's time for a little nap." He tossed a teddy bear into the cage, and it began to release a thick green smoke. As it reached my nose my vision blurred and I couldn't feel my hands anymore. I felt myself dropping to the bed, but I couldn't sit myself up again. In moments I was knocked out cold.

What felt like seconds later i awoke. The wind blew on my face and I could tell we weren't in his 'office' anymore. I tried to move my hands but they were bound to a poll behind me. I looked around for lilac. Soon I felt her twitching awake, she was tied to the same poll as me, her back to mine. I couldn't see him, but I heard the Joker laughing away. I tried to scream out for help, but a gag was tied around my head. "HELP US!" I yelled but it came out "Hrrf Sh!".

"Oh, I see you two are awake!" The Joker walked to where we could both see him. "I wouldn't get up and stretch your legs if I was you. I wouldn't move at all, or that bomb just might go off." I looked n the other direction to a separate telephone pole where a bomb was suspended a few feet up. Wires and gizmos attached our pole to the bomb, if we moved too much it would explode. "Now where's Batman?!" The Joker questioned. He had a crazy voice, shaky and pitchy and full of laughter despite the misery he caused. I wanted him so badly to shut up.

Suddenly there was the sound of a roaring motorcycle screeching to a halt. "Joker!" We heard someone bark. "I got your note! Let them go!" Batman had finally come. We waited five minutes, anticipating the exciting battle we were about to witness but soon we grew weary. Where was he? Where had he gone? There was the sound of banging metal and suddenly the door to the roof swung open.

"Batman!" The Joker yelled. "How did you get up here?!"

"I took the stairs!" He growled, his cape billowing in the wind. "I knew you'd never expect it! Now let them go!" Batman charged at the Joker, and the Joker charged back. as they fought i worked on trying to get my hands untied, to no avail. Batman and the Joker moved out of sight. and i couldn't move more than a few centimeters.

It felt like hours of them throwing punches and other things, but finally someone won. The other laid unconscious on the ground. Batman walked toward us. He disarmed the bomb, and untied our bonds. I stood next to him, my anger uncontrollable. I didn't even try to control it, so I punched him. I punched him right below his mask. It hurt my hand but it was worth it. He went stumbling back unexpecting the blow. "You killed my sister." I shouted.

"Wait- what?" He didn't find a need to defend himself, and I knew myself that I couldn't deal him any damage. But I rushed forward to push him back in a fit of fury.

"You ran her over you sick b%$ #8! You hit her with your car and now she's dead!" He looked surprised at first but the look of sad understanding eventually washed over his face. As he strolled closer to me I couldn't help but keep pushing him away.

"That wasn't me. You don't under-"

"So someone just stole the batmobile and ran her over with it?!" Lilac yelled.

"Well, well Batman." The Joker remarked, slowly rising from where he laid before. "Seems as though you've been a bad person. Maybe you should be the one in Arkham." He got up, his hands empty of all weapons, but Batman seemed to shocked to get ready to punch him down again. "Well girls, how about teaming up with me. We'll catch this bat, right now!"

The idea of joining such a slimey and sleezy man made my skin crawl, but the thought of making Batman burn was beautiful. "Of course we will. Yes." I stated.  
"We will?" Lilac asked. "I mean, we will!" She corrected herself.  
I didn't know what to do. Batman looked at me, waiting for me to do something.  
"You don't want to do that." Batman warned us.  
"Why not?" I put up my fists like an idiot. Waiting for him to do something.  
He didn't do anything. just stood there. "I'm not going to fight you." He said. I was glad. I couldn't fight Batman. He was Batman! I put my arms down. What next? With a swoop of his cape he was gone.  
"So you're all mine" The Joker laughed. What have I done? I just joined up with the Joker. I thought to myself. That was it, my life was now over. "Come with me children."

He could give us our revenge but I didn't want to be evil. Lilac began to follow him like a duckling did with it's mother. I followed too, not knowing where else to turn

We found ourselves back at the stormdrain. He seemed to trust us. He just jumped in, thinking we were going to follow. Lilac turned to me, then jumped without a word spoken between us. Jump. Falling, falling, falling, bounce. I found my sister already on the bed and Joker in his chair. They were planning, planning against the Batman.  
**  
**chapter 3

The Jokers lair proved to be a quite unpleasant place that smelt of old rotting vegetables and various giggle gasses. It seemed that not a surface was free of bombs or poisons, or knives. But you never saw a single gun, he liked to kill people slow. That's what he always reminded us, and I wondered how he hoped to kill Batman if that was indeed his plan.**  
**"We'll catch the bat," The Joker explained as we sat in our cage bed. He absolutely insisted we keep it up in case we wanted to assassinated him in his sleep. "In such a simple way. You see he always need to be the hero, so we'll have to stage a crime." He paused and looked toward us. "We shall kill Bruce Wayne."

"Wait Why Bruce Wayne?" I asked. It was so random. Why kill the richest man in Gotham? he wasn't important in any way.

"Because, Bruce Wayne is the most powerful and influential man in the city. I'm sure when his life is threatened that Batman will come running to save him." the Joker rubbed his hands together happily. "And when we get Batman there's no one to stop me!" He let out a deep and crackly laugh that sent shivers down our spines.

He led us over to a wall lined with knives. "pick a knife, any knife."

"A knife? why are we killing someone?" Lilac asked stupidly

"No stupid. self defence." I retorted

"You just keep thinking that" the Joker laughed

I took a long serrated knife and strapped it to my leg. We left out a secret exit through a long web of sewers and inconspicuously made our way out. It was night time by then, strange the way time changed in the hideout. It always went too fast, or sometimes too slow. or sometimes in the middle of too fast and too slow which really isn't the problem because that's how time normally passses.

I wanted to go back, back before Adeline died and we were still home in that god awful place. Back before we had joined up with the Joker and back before we were going to kill someone. But at this point I had no choice. I couldn't go back we were already halfway there. Almost to Wayne industries, almost to when I would lose myself.


End file.
